Nyx Rotguss
Nyx Rotguss is the fourth member of team GGRN and younger sister of Baruq Rotguss Background The daughter of a blacksmith in a faunus village, Nyx spent much of her young life watching her father and older brother work the forge while being trained as a healer by her mother. At the age of 12, she decided to train as a warrior like her elder cousins, using the medical knowledge she acquired as a child to treat wounds when outside the village. Her affinity for healing manifested in her semblance, allowing her to treat minor wounds and infections easily. At the age of 15 she completed the village combat trials and was given ceremonial tattoos to symbolize her status as a warrior, and at 17 moved to Vale with her aunt, uncle older brother, and several cousins. Applying for Beacon, she acquired average score in both combat and academia being paired with her brother at initiation with careful advanced planning, and teamed with her cousins Agrus and Garen on team GGRN Personality A very free spirited girl, Nyx has always insisted on following her big brother and cousins into trouble. Most of her time in Vale is spent exploring the city or getting on her brothers nerves while he tries to work, and she does tend to be a bit air-headed at times. One mistake you should never make, however, is thinking she's stupid. poor attention span and love of shiny objects aside, she is quite intelligent, taking close interest in areas of medicine and healing. Nyx is able to recognize medicinal herbs on site and has memorized a large list of edible plants as a result of her dietary preferences. Appearance Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Strahlende Kante * Type: Dust Drive Blade Breaker (DDBB) * Weapon Derivation: long sword, sword breaker * Holstered/Inactive Form: sheathed at her right hip * Form 1: A spring-steel long sword covered in sword breaking * notches, the blade portions are exceedingly sharp and designed to cut through flesh, tip specifically shaped to go through armor * Dust Capacity: assorted, can hold one crystal at a time. prefers lightning but carries wind and fire as well. used to elementally charge the blade * Usage: De-claw grimm and destroy their fangs while fighting, follow through by closing and impaling them * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none Semblance * Name: Rejuvenation * User: Nyx Rotgus * Short Description: can manifest aura into an antiseptic healing fog * Visual effect: channeled aura manifests * Type: Aural * Purpose: Defensive * Range: short * Passive ability(s) (if any): improved resistance to infections and illness * Active ability(s) (if any): the users aura can be manifested as a healing fog that will kill harmful viruses and bacteria while accelerating the restoration of damaged tissue Statistics @) Physical Statistics -Strength: 4 -Speed: 4 -Agility: 4 -Stamina: 5 &) Aural Statistics -Aura Reserve: 5 -Aura Manipulation:2 -Semblance Manipulation: 3 -Dust Manipulation: 2 $) Technical Statistics -Dust use: 2 -Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 -Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 1 -Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 -Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 2 -Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Trivia Nyx is a greek word for night Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Property of Phantomlink959